Elves and Demigods united
by Skydancer8
Summary: The Keepers fell into the world of Percy Jackson and have been blessed by a certain god each. They journey with the Heroes of Olympus to find their way home and to protect the secret truce that had kept Elves and Demigods apart. I'm no good with summaries so just read this. Loads of ships.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

**Here, Percy is 18 and Fitz is 16. You can figure out the rest. I did this just because I was bored and had 0 things to do. ****Characters belong to Rick Riordan and Shannon Messenger. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Camp Half Blood was noisy as demigods practiced fighting and surviving to face the battles to come. The Hunters and the Roman demigods had visited to celebrate their one year victory after the battle with Gaea.

"Yo, dude!" Leo yelled, seeing Percy with his girlfriend, Annabeth, hanging out at the lake. "Look who's here!"

Percy and Annabeth turned and their lips split into grins. Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Reyna,Thalia, Nico and Leo were linked arm in arm and were walking like best buddies towards them. Percy and Annabeth stood up quickly and ran towards them. They shared a hug, which resulted in them being lifted an inch off the ground by Frank.

"Long time no see, bro!" Percy and Jason fist bumped and laughed. Everyone else managed to shake their heads at the budding bromance of those two. Percy had grown to Jason's height in the last one year, much to his delight.

"How many demigods have come?" Frank asked, his arm still linked with Hazel's. "We're getting packed at Camp Jupiter"

"Hey, we're gradually getting more demigods. It's not like they would suddenly appear!" Annabeth said. They laughed.

Suddenly, a swirling vortex appeared near them. It grew larger until five figures fell out, groaning and yelling. The vortex disappeared leaving the demigods flustered.

"I really should learn to keep my mouth shut" Annabeth declared as they ran to the figures who were busy untangling themselves from one another. Each of them wore a cape and weird clothes.

"Where on earth did you come from?" Reyna demanded, pointing her spear viciously. "Are you spies? Children of Hecate?"

"What the-" A boy with messy blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes yelped, looking around. They stood. " what is this place?"

"Camp Half Blood" Jason said quickly. "You _are _demigods, right?"

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes scanned the crowd, her eyes gazing into each of theirs. "Half god, half human. _Greek and Roman Gods!_"

A strikingly beautiful girl with brown hair and vivid teal eyes gasped. "You mean Zeus:Jupiter Poseidon:Neptune Hades:Pluto and so on?"

"Yeah," The demigods chorused.

The tallest boy with brown, wavy hair and the same vivid teal eyes as the girls smiled warmly. "Hi, can you please drop your weapons? It's making us nervous"

The demigods looked at Percy and he nodded. They returned their weapons to their original places.

"You are?" Piper asked using charmspeak. "Please tell us"

"Why should we?" A boy with strawberry blond hair asked. They looked unfazed. "Introduce yourselves first"

"I'm Hazel" Hazel said, smiling and shaking hands with the blonde girl. "This is Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Reyna and Nico"

"Got that?" The blonde, messy boy asked to the blonde girl. She nodded.

"I'm Fitz" The tallest boy said, smiling a smile that belonged in the movies. "This is Biana, Keefe, Sophie and Dex"

"Always the last one to be mentioned." The strawberry blonde boy grumbled.

"Anyway, what are you guys. Are you demigods?" Thalia asked. They shook their heads, fast.

"We're elves" Fitz said wryly. "Not the ones that work for Santa, not the ones who accompany a Hobbit to the Middle Earth and don't get me started on Dobby. Humans have really weird minds."

"Oh, that's nice" Percy said. Annabeth laughed.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a son of Poseidon. Jason's a son of Zeus or Jupiter, or whatever, and Nico:Hades. Annabeth:Athena, Piper:Aphrodite, Leo:Hephaestus,Frank:Mars, Hazel:Pluto, Reyna:Bellona and Thalia:Zeus" Percy rattled them off with the same bored tone as Fitz.

"I'm an Empath and I also have photographic memory!" Keefe said proudly. "Fitz is a Telepath though he can make himself vanish too. Biana's a Vanisher. Sophie is a Telepath, Polygot, Inflictor an Teleporter and ahe has photographic memory. Dex is a Technopath"

"Cool abilities!" Annabeth smiled. "What are you-oh!"

She pointed to something over the Elves heads. The demigods looked up and gasped. The elves were wearing Camp Half Blood clothes.

**(Based on Shannon)**

Sophie had an owl symbol over her head. Her eyes had grey flecks in them and her body posture .

Keefe had a staff with snakes intertwined. Suddenly, is messy look looked normal and his hands had the impulse to steal. Hermes.

Dex had a forge. Dex had his suspenders and a tool belt, not unlike Leo's. He felt active. ADHD. Hephaestus.

Fitz had a lightning bolt. His vivid teal eyes seemed to light up and he felt a lot lighter, and ADHD. Zeus.

Biana had a dove. Her tied up hair was open and her hair was silky and shiny as it rested on her back. She looked dazzling. Aphrodite.

Piper squealed and hugged Biana tightly. The others looked amazed and shocked. Suddenly, a loud _crack_ made them turn. Rachel was standing there, illuminated with a soft green glow. Her eyes glowed and smoke poured from her mouth.

"Gah..." Biana had the urge to back away but Piper was hugging her too tight in her embrace.

_" Elves and Demigods must reunite,_

_ To prepare to battle in an endless fight,_

_ With the blessings of gods, these Elves must avenge a crime,_

_ To journey through different worlds,racing against time,_

_ Demigods shall accompany, their choices either mars or mends,_

_ The result shall rest, on one in the end."_

As soon as the words left her lips, she collapsed. Demigods swarmed the lake and eyed the elves and their floating symbols.

"So, we stay here?" Dex asked, scraping his boot on the rough sand. "Where do we sleep"

Leo ran forward and hooked his arm around Dex's shoulders. "Cabins." He gestured towards the symbol of Hephaestus above him. "The fire cabin!"

Annabeth smiled at Sophie and gestured for her to come. Percy took Keefe with and they shared identical troublemaker smiles.

Jason grabbed Fitz and they quickly became buddies. Thalia smiled and greeted Fitz as they strode towards the Zeus cabin. The others smirked and ran after them.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Cabin mates

**I've decided to keep going. Characters belong to Rick Riordan and Shannon Messenger**

* * *

"This is our cabin" Piper smiled, gesturing towards the pink Aphrodite cabin. Biana's eyes sparkled at the flowers decorating it but wrinkled her nose as the powerful smell of perfume hit her.

"Maybe they overdid the perfume. Do models go to die here?" Biana said, opening the door. Piper smiled and followed.

The Aphrodite children stopped to look at the newcomer. They scanned her from her magically made hair too her high boots with laces. A few boys lost themselves in her teal eyes, despite her being young. Biana waved shyly and she was caught off guard. Her body flickered under the sunlight shining through the windows.

"Woah, did Aphrodite give you that power?" Piper asked, her eyes widening.

Biana looked at herself and laughed. "No. I'm a Vanisher, remember?" She snapped her fingers and pink dust flew from her hand. The dust flew and changed her Camp Half Blood clothes into a dress. Biana raised her eyebrows and snapped her fingers again. Her clothes returned to normal.

"Okay, that wasn't one one of my abilities either. I only vanish and levitate. Oh, all of us have levitation, or Telekinesis." Biana said quickly, obviously flustered.

"You can stay here. I'm head counselor. You can sleep next to my bed where it's empty." Piper said, ushering her towards a pink bed. Biana wondered how the boys bed's looked.

"It's almost time for the Campfire Party. Get ready" Piper ordered everyone. They took out various makeups and started fixing themselves.

"I'm already ready" Biana said, tying her hair and straightening her shirt.

"So you are" Piper grinned. "Come"

They walked out the door.

* * *

"There are so many kids here" Keefe said, awed. "Are those twins?"

The Stoll brothers came arm in arm and grinned at Keefe. Percy introduced him.

"Careful. The Hermes kids like stealing stuff." Percy warned with a slight smirk on his face. "You might find yourself without pants the next day"

"Oh, we" Travis said.

"Will take" Connor added.

"Care of him" They chorused.

"Cool" Keefe grinned. Suddenly, Keefe had Travis's wrist in his hand.

"Nu'uh. You aren't gonna steal from me that easily" Keefe smiled his mischievous smile. Faster than a viper, his hand shot out and grabbed Connor's wallet. He waved it with a naughty smile. "Want it back?"

"Hey. thief!" Connor lunged but Keefe dodged with surprising speed.

"Missed me" He teased. He looked at Percy and grinned. Percy let out a laugh.

"You really are adjusting yourself quickly." Percy laughed.

"I sense you are frustrated" Keefe said to Connor. "And you are amused and entertained" He looked at Travis.

"Empathy?" Percy asked .

"You bet"

"I'll leave you, guys." Percy shut the door fast but not before Keefe could sense wariness from Percy.

"Catch me if you can!" Keefe yelled and they begun a game of chase outside.

* * *

Sophie smiled at the devices on the holographic tables and the plans and strategies on the walls.

"Capture the flag?" Sophie asked Annabeth who was studying a map on the far end of the cabin.

"Yeah. It's a kinda like a war game. Athena's children are the strategists." She explained.

Sophie gazed at the charts and she could picture the demigods running and battling and how to win. It was not as overwhelming as Telepathy so Sophie could adjust quickly to the sudden intelligence. She looked at the cobwebs hanging from the corners of the roof and shuddered.

"What are you thinking about?" Sophie asked. When Annabth kept staring at the map, Sophie read her mind.

"What's the _Mark of Athena_?" Sophie asked and Annabeth jolted out of her daydream.

"How did you-"

"Telepathy" Sophie said simply as if it explained everything.

"Oh,well. It's a quest that I went on." It must have been annoying Annabeth that she couldn't understand. "You can sleep at the end."

Sophie Teleported there and examined her grey bed. "Nice and comfy. I like it"

"You just- never mind. Get ready everyone!" Annabeth yelled. "Campfire at 7!"

Sophie nodded and walked outside.

* * *

"Woah" Dex gasped at the noisy Hephaestus cabin as he stepped inside. "It's so-"

"Cool? It's awesome!" Leo said, jumping up and down. Dex couldn't stop fidgeting with his suspenders. ADHD.

"So, what do I do first?" Dex asked as the cabin turned towards him. Everyone started to gather.

"You'll blend in" Leo whispered in his ear.

"Yo," A tall black haired girl, Tiana, said holding a screwdriver. She gestured towards an empty bed at the end of the cabin. "You can sleep there. There's underground rooms so you can do your private projects down there.

Dex bit his lip and he burst into flame. Everyone backed away except Leo who laughed giddily.

"Another fire user! Am I lucky or what?" Leo yelled. He patted away the flames and Dex looked at him in terror.

"Whatwazat?" Dex gasped. He has sweat on his forehead and he was shivering. "Psychokinetic?"

"Something like that." Leo said, smiling as wide as he could.

"Great." Dex groaned and Leo led him to his bed.

"Be sure to be at the campfire at 7" Leo said and pulled down a lever. Dex gripped his bed tightly as it moved underground. It stopped at a surprisingly nice room. Dex touched the wooden furniture and the charts plastered on the walls.

"This is gonna be fun" Dex smiled but cursed as he burst into flame once more.

* * *

"Okay. This is weird" Fitz said as he, Thalia and Jason walked into the Zeus cabin. "Who on earth is that?"

"Dad" Thalia and Jason grumbled. Lightning boomed overhead and Fitz looked up to find the source. Then he realized that Jason and Thalia were causing the noise.

"We only have three kids including you here." Jason sighed and led Fitz to his bed. Fitz sat and softly brushed his hand over the material.

"Cotton and silk." He said. Jason and Thalia nodded. Fitz smiled and the room seemed to light up. A soft breeze brushed their cheeks.

"Ooooh. You're good at this already" Thalia praised. "It took me quite some time to keep it under control"

Jason glanced at Thalia and they shared some sort of sister-brother bond. Fitz decided to read their minds. When he found out the secret message, his form flickered a few times causing the Zeus spawns to gasp and back away in surprise and wonder.

"Thalia is immortal and was once a _pine tree?_" Fitz said. His tone was polite but his face was a giant question mark. "Jason ate a stapler?"

"How did you know?" Thalia's voice became deadly but Fitz was unfazed.

"Telepathy. I read you're minds" Fitz explained. Thalia and Jason relaxed.

"Your form flickered. Are you part ghost?" Jason asked.

The soft wind started twirling faster and surrounded Fitz like a tornado.

"Excuse me?" Fitz's voice was calm but had a deadly edge to it. Jason raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you can vanish. I remember"

The tornado subsided and Fitz grinned. "I heard about a Campfire in your head"

"Oh yeah. At 7 sharp be at the dining pavilion" Thalia said warily.

Fitz nodded and they walked out of their cabin, laughing like real siblings.

* * *

**Okay, this one's a boring. Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Campfire

**Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, i made a mistake of the whole Pyrokinetic thing. In this story, Fitz is also a Vanisher. In the first KOTLC book. he vanished for a second so I figured he became a Vanisher after some time. Anyway, disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan and Shannon Messenger. Uh, I'm getting tired of that.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the dining pavilion and were munching on their favorite foods. Apparently, the wind spirits decided to pay a visit and were busy dining scrumptious platters to the hungry demigods and elves.

"Yes!" Percy yelled as a cheeseburger and blue soda appeared in front of him. "My favorite"

"Score one for beef jerky!" Leo smiled and cut his meat tortilla. Dex held the urge to puke. Actually, all the elves except Sophie were trying hard not to throw up as they stared at their salads and juices.

"Vegetarian?" Piper asked. Biana nodded and Piper instantly understood.

The demigods stood up and began walking towards the campfire to offer their food to the gods.

"Umm" Keefe mumbled at his turn. He threw in his lettuce. "Hermes, I guess"

Sophie gave her scones, Biana gave her ripest apple, Dex gave a few cherry tomatoes and Fitz threw in his ring-shaped pineapple slices.

"Hawaii much. Dad loves them" Jason nudged Fitz and they laughed. Keefe threw glares at them.

They finished their food and started towards the campfire. The elves gathered at the corner of the group, trying hard not to be noticed. Biana and Fitz vanished from sight. The others sat on a log, trying to make themselves comfortable. Dex's hands never stopped moving and Keefe silently picked screwdrivers from Dex's belt.

"Time for a sing along!" Will said and the others cheered. An Apollo guy took out a guitar and they sung a few songs that didn't make any sense like 'My Father slew the serpent', 'Alone on siren Island', 'Oh no, a Minotaur is after me' and so on. The Campfire changed color and grew larger as the spirits of the young demigods rose like a tide against the wind.

Suddenly, a horse with the upper chest of a man rose, a bow and arrow slung on his shoulder. A dumpy man with a grumpy face and loud T-shirt was at it's-his feet...hooves. The centaur spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"We must now welcome our friends from another dimension. The Elves who are each blessed by a god" Chiron spoke.

Everyone turned towards the Dex, Keefe and Sophie who were desperately trying to become smaller. Jason and Piper looked around, their hands clasped each others.

"Where are the other two?" Jason asked, he scanned the crowd but couldn't find them. He raised his hand and a bolt of lightning struck from above and shot towards an empty spot behind the crowd. The crowd parted as something bounced it back and the lightning struck the log between Jason's spread feet. His eyes widened.

Fitz and Biana materialized into view and the campers backed away in shock. Both of the Vanishers looked pissed.

"You didn't have to do that!" Fitz said, and a strong wind whirled around him, lifting his hair. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

"It could have killed us!" Biana scolded looking disapprovingly at Piper. Her body shone in a pink aura which was surprisingly scary.

Both of their voices were calm but the demigods could hear an undertone of a threat that sounded like ; _Try that again and you'll find yourself in the Underworld tomorrow._

"Okay, I surrender. Sorry!" Jason yelped and the storm subsided once more. Percy and Annabeth untangled themselves from each other and Frank turned back to human after accidentally turning into a bulldog in fright.

"Wow, scary much" Percy said, awed. Annabeth nodded.

"Actually, no. We're just protective of each other" Fitz explained smiling his cute smile. Some of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin sighed dreamily.

"As I was saying" Chiron tried to sound calm but there was a frantic edge in his voice. "The Elves are here to justify a crime."

"Like how Romans stole the Athena Parthenon?" a voice yelled from the back.

"Exactly" Chiron replied. "Please come forward"

Sophie Teleported and Dex and Keefe walked forward. Fitz and Biana disappeared and reappeared at their side.

"I'm Sophie" Sophie said loudly. "I am a Telepath,Polygot,Inflictor and Teleporter. The core of the group. I have been blessed by Athena."

"Hi, I'm Keefe. I'm an Empath and Mimicker. I am the trickster and mastermind of the group. I've been blessed by Hermes."

"Dex. Technopath and good with machines. Repair boy and mechanical expert. I'm blessed by Hephaestus."

"Biana. Sister of Fitz. I'm a Vanisher. I'm the spy and fashion expert of the group. I've been blessed by Aphrodite."

"Fitz. Brother to Biana. I'm a Telepath and a Vanisher. I'm the main strategist of the group. I have been blessed by Zeus"

Everyone smiled and greeted them. The elves relaxed.

"All of us have Telekinesis and can light leap. Meaning teleporting using light." Fitz said.

The demigods pouted in envy and Keefe laughed. His laughter was quickly stopped when Fitz nudged him in the gut.

"We are demigods" Percy said standing up. The other demigods who had found the elves joined and stood beside him.

"We are half mortal half immortal" Jason said. "Except hunters like Thalia. They are immortal but they can only be killed in battles"

"Our parent are gods and we inherit their powers" Annabeth added.

"Yeah" Nico said sullenly. "Even the ones meant for raising the dead"

"Oooookay" The elves mumbled as one.

"We welcome you to our home" Mr.D said, popping a can of Diet Coke. "Peter can show you around"

"Percy" Percy corrected automatically. "You've known me for 6 years. Remember my name already"

"He's a god." Sophie and Fitz said simultaneously to their friends. "Dionysus, god of wine"

The elves wrinkled their noses.

"Well, time for marshmallows!" Piper said, breaking the tension. Everyone laughed and they started handing out marshmallows and sticks. After the Campfire, everyone returned to their cabins and slept.

* * *

**Okay. That's all for now. Have any other options? Share! Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
